Chuck vs the new role
by dchawk
Summary: Everyone is tired of Chuck not staying in the car, even Chuck. But what to do about it? Not much Charah, but we all know it influences what both of them do.


My first try at fanfiction. I don't consider myself as any type of writer, I just felt a bit guilty with reading all of the amazing stories on here, and not offering anything in return but a few reviews. And while I hope someone likes this, sometimes I get ideas stuck in my head that I might try to work out this way.

I of course don't own Chuck or anything resembling it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know, if you gave me something to do I might not leave the car. Sitting there without knowing what's going on kills me. When I hear something over the radio that doesn't go as planned, I jump to the wrong conclusions sometimes. I actually don't want to leave the car, but if you're in trouble, I just find myself running." Chuck had his head down and looked like he had given up. He was tired of being yelled at. Didn't they understand that he had to help. That he didn't want to risk being hurt or 'losing the intersect' as they so mildly put it.

Sarah saw his body posture and felt terrible. But if yelling at him kept him safe in the car, then that's what she would do. She started to do just that when she was interrupted by Casey. "Bartowski, you just might be on to something there. " He then went over to a computer and loaded up a training exercise. "Sit. When you're done, we'll talk more. Walker, upstairs."

Both Sarah and Chuck looked surprised at the change of tactics, but did as they were told. Sarah followed Casey up the stairs from Castle to the Orange Orange, and waited for Casey to explain. "Walker, as much as I enjoy it, yelling at him is not keeping him in the car. I am under orders to keep him safe, even if that's from himself, so that's what I'm gonna do."

"Well, you know I don't like yelling at him, but I can't have him running loose in an uncontrolled op zone. He'd get hurt. I'm just out of ideas." Sarah had been over this in her head before. She knew Chuck had to help, it was just his nature. She admired it, but it also terrified her.

"Funny you put it that way. If you had a problem, say at work with a coworker, and nothing you could think of fixed it, what would you do?" Casey asked.

Sarah responded without even thinking about it. "I'd ask Chuck, he sees answers that I can't."

"So why haven't we asked him?" Casey knew that Chuck had already given them their answer, they just hadn't seen it before. "He told us just a few minutes ago how to keep him in the car, we just have to give him something to do."

Sarah was stunned at the sheer genius of that little statement. It took her a few moments to realize just how easily Chuck had solved a problem that had been a major roadblock in their team. Why hadn't they asked him? He had already offered a few suggestions while they were on missions, and they always worked. Sarah thought she saw where her conversation with Casey was leading to, so she decided to ask. "What are the training exercises you have him watching?

"Unit operations from a command and control perspective. You have the choices of operations, c and c, or security. He's not an operator, and can you imagine him covering us for security, or providing extraction? So that leaves command and control, and with the proper gear that would keep in him the car." Casey eyes lit up a bit at the mention of proper gear. He would have fun outfitting Chuck's 'car' with the proper gear.

Sarah knew Casey was right, but she had one nagging doubt. "So, if he's C and C, do you think you can take orders from him? I'm not sure I can."

"If it gets the job done I can. We both know he won't order us into a death trap. I'm not sure he can handle the responsibility though." Casey knew Chuck would only go so far to complete a mission. And he knew missions had a way of making you farther than that.

Sarah already trusted Chuck with her life, she wasn't concerned about that. But she didn't want Chuck to be changed by seeing what they did on missions. She didn't want Chuck to see some of the things she had, or had done herself, while on a mission. She knew he could handle the responsibility, he was always exceeding everyone's expectations. This idea was one she would have to think about for a while. "Do you think Beckman will go for it?"

"All it will take is telling her I'll put child proof locks on all the doors to protect the Intersect. He'll have video feed most of the time so he still be able to flash, but won't be put in nearly the same amount of danger. She won't even have to know about the rest. Heck, I'll probably get a promotion out of it." Casey had no doubts, as long as the team was effective, the general would go along with it.

Sarah knew Casey was right. It then occurred to her that if Chuck was successful at his new role with the team, it had a better shot at keeping him out of a bunker. And if a new intersect ever came online, this new role might keep Chuck safe. "I have a few reservations that I'll need to think about, but the upside seems too good to pass up for now. Let's go see what Chuck thinks and then we'll decide how to proceed."

After descending the stairs back to Castle they found Chuck intently watching the videos. He seemed excited and focused at the same time. After a few minutes his video ended and he turned to the others. Sarah saw the smile on his face and already knew Chuck was in. "So what did you think?"

"Is that how most teams work?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. But our team isn't like most, we have a deep cover CIA agent, a former marine NSA spook, and the Intersect. I'd say we're not a normal team." That brought a smile to Sarah's face. It might just be the understatement of the year. "Chuck, I want you to think long and hard about this. We want to you in the van, but that means you'll have to be the one telling us what's going on and what to do about it. Do you think you're ready for that?"

"No." Chuck replied quickly. "But believe me when I say, I will do whatever it takes to get ready." He knew both of his teammates, and friends, were so good at their jobs he would ever have to tell them what to do. But if he got to be an actual member of the team, not just the Intersect, he would do whatever necessary to feel useful. That's what he wanted all along.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Six months later, after another successful mission, Sarah couldn't believe what an effective team they had become. Her fear of Chuck seeing things on missions had never come to light, because she found Chuck never let it get that bad. He had ideas that seemed crazy, but worked so well she couldn't help but be a bit in awe of him. And when it really hit the fan, he seemed to have extra tactical teams in his back pocket. He wasn't afraid to use the big stick if necessary. Heck, he had an airstrike hit one target. She still didn't know how he had done that. And personally, she knew she was in love with him. This new side of him confirmed it. They had become such good friends now, and straddled the fence for so long of becoming more, she knew she needed something to change soon or she would explode. So when Beckman asked her and Casey to stay after one briefing she wasn't surprised. She was just hoping the teams record now would influence the generals decision in their favor.

"Agent Walker, Major Casey, I want an explanation of what's going on. After reviewing the past couple of month's missions, it has come to our attention that the Intersect is doing far more than his current role as an asset."

"Ma'am, we were given the orders to keep Bartowski safe. After his leaving the car it became clear no matter what threat to him personally, he would not stay in the car if it meant other casualties. Using this as a basis, we provide better protection for our asset by providing him with a vehicle he could not leave, but that also had video and audio surveillance capabilities to provide intel from his flashes. After a couple of missions, with him staying in the car, he started to feed us with other intel not related to the Intersect. This support was very effective. After several more missions, we found him suggesting strategies to complete the mission. These strategies were also very effective." After Casey's brief, he looked over to Walker to see if she had anything to add.

"General, as Chuck was able to see what was going on, thanks to the vehicle you supplied us with, he found himself being able to do more for the team. You know from his profile that he tries to be helpful however he can, and he found himself in a position that could be very helpful. His new found position has saved us on more than one occasion, and his strategies have greatly increased the effectiveness of the team." Sarah was trying to get a read of how the general was taking it, but was getting nothing. The general had one of the best poker faces she had come to know. She would just have to wait for a response.

General Beckman considered their words for a few moments, and then came to a decision. "Agreed. We will have to upgrade Mister Bartowski's status, and work out a payment structure with him. Ask him to be available at 0800 for a meeting to enter negotiations. I would also like to thank you Colonel Casey for the excellent job. Agent Walker, please contact your superiors tomorrow afternoon for a few details they would like to inform you of, but I would also like to express my thanks on a job well done. And on a personal note, I would appreciate an invitation when the time comes. Now if that is all…" And she ended the connection.

Sarah looked at Casey with a confused expression. "Ok first, Colonel Casey, congratulations on the promotion. Secondly, since when does the General ask Chuck to be available, let alone for a negotiation? And lastly, what invitation would she appreciate?"

Casey looked at Sarah with a small smile on his face. "Thank you, and as for the rest, I guess we'll find out after Bartowski's meeting tomorrow." Casey took out one of his victory cigars and lit it. He didn't know quite what was going on, but he had a good feeling about it. And he had learned along time ago to trust his feelings.


End file.
